Just another lovespell
by Gokou's Ichigo Dum DeeDee
Summary: Chapter 6 up! WARNING: Story will be shifted to GokouBulma section next chapter! R&R!
1. My guardian angel

**Author's note:**

Hi! It's Dum DeeDee with her very first Fanfiction on FF.net! Please be mild with little ol' me, okay? MCCH sort of warned me from Shonen-Ai haters (like herself, but I'm positive I can change that) and that some people like to flame first-time writers. Okay, I'm not a first-time writer, but it's the first story I'm posting up onto the Internet. AAH! It's MCCH with the frying pan!! I'm STARTIIING!! 

**Beta-readers note:**

Right… I HAVE to read this for Dum DeeDee's sake… --° Yep, it's MCCH, the actually sworn G/CC fan. I'm actually the only one she knows until now here on FF.net AND in Böblingen. Well, I hope you like it and that I got rid of the most spelling and grammar mistakes. Happy reading!

**Warnings:** All Shonen-Ai haters, TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW AND GO BACK! Furthermore: **Slight A/U**. Starts off after Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Chao-zu reach a small village that is threatened by a volcano while training. This happens shortly after Piccolo Daimaou is killed. But I set it a year later, so that Gokou is sixteen and he **knows about his Saiyajin heritage.** I asked MCCH if I could use her Genzo (Element) schools and Gokou is a student of the Hi-to (Fire tower), that's why he's resistant towards fire.****

**Rating:** I'll try to keep it at **PG-13**.

**Pairings:** **Gokou/Bulma** & **Gokou/Yamcha** (Yeah, I know… Gokou is actually spelled Goku, MCCH killed me for that already, but I got used to writing it like that!)

**Dedication:** Who knows if she is going to read this, but this story is dedicated to my first friend down here in this stupid town called Böblingen, since I moved here not too long ago. She also introduced me to FF.net, saying even if I'm a Shonen-Ai fan, talent can't be wasted. I mean **Mirai Cc Hinoko**!! I want to say thank you that you actually beta-read and help me here, even if you're not a Shonen-Ai fan!

Just another love-spell 

****

**Chapter I: My guardian angel**

****

The sun stood high above the earth, indicating that it was around noon at the time. It's light brightened the mood of the already happy village near the volcano, that was honoring a creature that, so they say, is the spirit of the volcano. 

Krillin had gotten quite drunk during their short stay in the village, but the short teen still had managed to defeat the strongest of the village. He and his friends enjoyed themselves, since the people of the village had welcomed them with open arms, but Chao-zu was nervous. Tien noticed this: "What's wrong?"

"The volcano… it's… about to erupt!", called the small boy. (DD/N: Is he actually a boy or a teen??? Or is he something else?? I don't know!)

"Are you sure?", his friend asked, now slightly disturbed by the fact that they were all in great danger.

The ground suddenly started to shake, smoke rose towards the blue sky and the statue of the spirit of the volcano dropped onto it's side, nearly burying Krillin and a girl his age beneath it. The midget stopped the statue from squishing him and the girl and looked over to her: "Everything okay, Minto?" (DD/N: Minto really is the name of the girl, I didn't make it up.)****

The young girl nodded and scrambled away from him, allowing him to drop the stone figure to the ground. Lava flowed out of the mountain and Yamcha and Tien ran, or in Chao-zu's case flew, towards it, determined to stop the lava from reaching the village, knowing that their friend Gokou, wherever he was, would have done the same. Krillin didn't think long and followed them: "Wait for me!"

They rushed through the forest below the volcano, ignoring the small branches slapping onto their skin and sometimes causing small cuts to form in their flesh. The four teens landed on a rock slightly below the top and stared at the fiery element intently.

Krillin turned his gaze ever so slightly towards Tenshinhan and Yamcha: "So now what?"

Yamcha drifted off the ground and started to float: "I'll try to close it, while you keep the lava away from the village."

Tenshinhan was surprised by Yamcha's sudden bravery, but guessed that the man didn't want to be in the shadow of his best friend anymore. The tree-eyed man understood this fully, he too had the same goal as Yamcha and nodded: "But watch it. You're not immortal."

Yamcha grinned: "I know.", with that he flew off towards the opening of the danger.

He hovered a few meters above, staring at the burning red fluid and puzzled how he should seal the problem. He didn't see a stone coming at him and so, it hit him square in the head, rendering him unconscious.

Krillin fired another Kamehame-ha at their natural attacker and took a look towards the peak of the volcano and gasped: "**YAMCHA!!**"

The elder man was falling from the sky, right into the volcano and none of them was close enough to get there in time. But all of them still tried, hoping dearly that the other would awake before he would be turned into grilled meat. 

Suddenly Krillin stopped in the middle of the air as a white shimmering feather drifted by him. It was unbelievably large to be the feather of a bird and as he lifted his hand to touch it, it turned into silvery strings that finally disappeared into nothingness. The midget was puzzled. He had clearly seen the feather drifting towards him, but the moment it had touched his skin, it was nothing more than air. A silent rustling came from above him and he looked up. He gasped.

There stood a creature he had never expected to see in his entire life. White shimmering feathers covered the large pair of wings that threw their shadow onto him and the person carrying them was not less beautiful. She was very tiny, white gloves covered her strong, but still delicate hands and her body was totally covered in white. Krillin saw a hint of black above from all white. The angel's hair was wild and black, not like he had expected, blond and straight. 

The angel spread her wings and with one swift and elegant movement, she was flying towards the volcano. Krillin hadn't acknowledged that his staring had only taken less than a second and that Yamcha was still nearing death. The midget shook his head and blinked. Was he truly seeing this? Was this woman a guardian angel, Yamcha's guardian angel, ready to protect him from harm?

The winged savior pulled her wings tightly towards her body, making her fall downwards quickly and catch up with Yamcha, who she caught effortlessly. 

Yamcha heard the rustling of wings and opened his eyes. Pure black stared at him and he felt wide-awake again. Where was he? What had happened? Was he dead and now staring into deaths eyes?

But those eyes… they weren't cruel or cold. They were warm, welcoming and full of care. Slowly the man felt a pain throbbing in the back of his head and fell unconscious again, not seeing the face of his savior. 

Krillin was still staring at the angel, who was know carrying one of his best friends downwards onto the rock they had stood a few moments ago. Yamcha was unconscious, but Krillin didn't fear any longer, his friend was safe and that was what mattered. Still he had yet to see the face of the angel and he saw it when she turned around. Or rather… when HE turned around.

The angel Krillin had thought to be a woman turned out to be a man who was only as small as a woman, but not as built as one. Krillin gave himself a second thought. The angel looked young, maybe even younger than himself and rather dark. His eyes were jet-black and seemed to be endless and his hair was just as black as his eyes. A few spikes hung into his face and the rest stood off wildly. His face was hard and concentrated, showing no sign of emotion. A long and nearly elegant neck followed and his clothes were on the side of a battle uniform than an angelic long toga or something similar. The young angel had a well-defined and compact body, which was most probably the reason why Krillin had mistaken him for a girl. If he hadn't seen the angel carry Yamcha with so little effort, he would have said he was weak.

The angel spread his wings and again with so much elegance that his every movement seemed like a part of an beautiful dance. He was back in the air and flew closely above the ground and landed near the still flowing fire. 

Tenshinhan and Chao-zu floated next to Krillin and asked: "Who is he?"

"I don't know…", Krillin answered truthfully: "I only know that he isn't a real angel."

They watched the unknown man closely as he stood his ground and lowered his hands so that one was on about the height of his hip and the other slightly below his chest. His palms were facing each other and he closed his eyes. Slowly a red glow emitted from him, making him look less and less like an angel and his wild hair started to move along with the power of his energy. A small red orb formed in the gap between his hands and Tenshinhan looked closer. It wasn't just a red orb of energy… it was fire. A ball of fire.

They could hear the young man mumble some words in a language they couldn't understand and the fire he had created took the form of a David star. The man opened his eyes. And revealed emerald green instead of black. He spoke louder and the louder he spoke, it seemed that the lava slowed down more.

Only now Chao-zu could recognize the language. It was old and the language of a race he had thought to be extinct: 

_"**Iesoyô**! Er fivà eda-kaee cou dièsh, uereâ-t tugn. Huej ue, cou phê, yugh-yh ue cou estnichùp. Er fivà eda-kaee cou dièsh, ey ieestb sh ue tâey. Cou ed lyp ue, ey ieestb, ue ed lyp cou, ue ieestb. __Cou beryt ue, ue erèy er cou tugn. Cou ed lyp ue, ey ieestb, ue ed lyp cou, ue ieestb. Ua yâ cou ù-el ue noêvê cou. Asnèrb ùkpo cou, ue ieestb. Asnèrb à-lysh. __Asnèrb eriw." _(**Listen**! In this mountain you slept, flowing fire. Hear me, your son, present me your attention. In this mountain you slept, oh mother of my soul. You don't fear me, oh mother, so I will not fear you, my mother. You have created me, I was born in your fire. You don't fear me, oh mother, so I will not fear you, my mother. Now it is your power I use against yourself. Nobody will harm you, my mother. Nobody will suffer. Nobody will weep.)

Chao-zu stared at the man: "Krillin… you were right! He isn't an angel! He's a Saiyajin!"

"A… what?", Krillin asked, puzzled. He had never heard of Saiyajins before.

Before Chao-zu could answer, their attention went back to the Saiyajin. The lava had backed away, back into the volcano. Only a small puddle remained. Suddenly it grew taller, grew head and limbs, finally taking the form of a woman of lava. She floated above the Saiyajin and kissed his forehead, caressing his cheeks softly with her red hands. Chao-zu could just hear what she said, in the exact same language as he had before: 

_"Ue huej cou dhû, siriar. __Ue eria ue ai mor. Asnèrb ukpo ue. __Asnèrb à-lysh. Asnèrb eriw. Ue huej cou dhû… ue phê."_

(I hear your plea, young one. I will return to my endless slumber. Nobody will do harm. Nobody will suffer. Nobody will weep. I heard your plea… my son.)

The lava-woman floated backwards, back into the volcano and the young Saiyajin with angels wings turned to them: "I have done the least I could do, now I must leave. _Shùshùeî, ue kaerquie._ (Farewell, my friends.)"

He spread his wings and lifted off the ground, his white feathers floated through the air and were the only thing left that reminded them of the strange angels appearance.

A painful moan made Tenshinhan, Chao-zu und Krillin turn around to face Yamcha, who was trying to get up: "Damn, that hurt!"

The three others just stared at him, of which he took notice quickly: "What?"

Krillin stormed up at the elder man and grabbed him by his collar: "You didn't tell me that you had a guardian angel!!!"

Yamcha blinked: "Excuse me?"

Chao-zu landed on his feet and looked at Krillin: "Krillin, that wasn't an angel! I told you before, he was a Saiyajin!"

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me what that was either!"

The man in Krillin's grip tore himself loose and stood: "**I would also like to know what's going on here!**"

The others fell silent and looked at the peeved Yamcha. Tenshinhan decided that he should explain: "You got hit and nearly fell into the volcano. We all couldn't get there on time…"

"So, you're telling me I'm a ghost?", Yamcha asked rather annoyed.

"No… a boy came up, maybe around fifteen and… well… he had wings. At first we all thought we were seeing things, then we thought it was an angel (Krillin blushes and mutters: "I thought it was a girl…"), when Chao-zu noticed that the angel was a Saiyajin.", Tenshinhan told his younger friend.

The black haired man stared: "A… what?"

"A Saiyajin. Saiyajins are meant to be extinct, but it seems that there are some left. According to the stories told about them, they all have black hair and eyes, making them easy to recognize. I think the Saiyajin that saved you was a fire-elemental, since he could control the lava and push it back without energy, but with a sort of spell.", Chao-zu explained and floated upwards again, gaining eyelevel with Yamcha, who looked at them: "Well… whatever he (his eyes fall onto the blushing Krillin, who is still muttering about the angel being a man, not a woman) is, he got here on time and…", suddenly he blushed even an even more worse shade of red than Krillin. He remembered the moment he had seen into the eyes of his savior. 

Tenshinhan frowned: "What's up with you two? You could make a tomato envy you for your color if you keep that up!"

Krillin coughed: "I feel really embarrassed for thinking that HE was a SHE."

"You…", Tenshinhan burst out laughing and looked at the younger: "You thought really that he was a **girl**?!"

"Well, he was puny as one! And angels normally **are** girls! I don't know whoever saw a masculine angel before and you surely also not!", Krillin spat angrily, but still blushing at his 'small' mistake. This time it was Tenshinhan's turn to laugh, but he kept on laughing. 

Yamcha joined in the laughter, but he didn't forget those endless black eyes.

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

"**Kami-samaaaaaaaa…**"

Kami-sama sighed. Gokou was driving him up the wall today with his constant whining, begging and pleading. He turned towards Popo: "Popo… check and see what Gokou wants **now**."

"Yes, Kami-sama.", Popo rushed out and just saw how a young teen with angel's wings landed on the lookout. 

The teen was around 5'7'', Popo had measured that just in the morning, but still the young man looked very small. But Popo knew better than to underestimate him: "Gokou, Kami-sama like to know why you whine."

"I'm **not** whining, Popo-sensei, I just don't like to have a few pounds more just because I have to carry some stupid pair of wings to look like a god-sent!", the teen answered and something behind him slashed angrily from one side to the other, indicating that it's owner was rather peeved. 

Popo sighed: "Alright, Popo get Kami-sama to take wings off.", he turned and nearly ran into a tall figure.

"No need, Popo. I'm here. Well Gokou… did it work the way it should?", Kami-sama asked, leaning himself onto his walking-stick.

No doubt, it was Gokou. It was his hair, his tail… but definitely not his height and built. Little Gokou had been rather on the chubby side, but now he was slim, not skinny though and you could see that he had some muscles, even if they were quite compact. Little Gokou also had innocent and naïve eyes, giving him a cute look and this young man surely didn't. His eyes were dark, maybe because his hair hung deeply into his face, throwing shadows along his features, but he when he lifted his eyes too gaze at Kami-sama, he looked like a grown, dark and sexy young man. Nobody would have guessed that he was only 'sweet' sixteen.

Kami-sama shuddered a little, seeing the angry and dark look Gokou gave him: "Alright, alright! I'll get rid of them!", the god lifted his hand, facing Gokou and it glowed.

Gokou felt how the weight was taken off his back and after it all had gone, he felt rather relieved: "Thank you, Kami-sama."

"No need to thank me in words, Gokou…"

Gokou's look fell even more: "Let me guess… 'If you want to show your gratitude, start meditating.', right?"

"Exactly.", came the reply.

Our sixteen-year-old hero sighed in defeat and slumped onto the ground, starting off where he had left off before he had left the lookout for some 'business'.

Dum DeeDee: "Hello there!! I finally found a place to cut the chapter! It just took me two days to start this, but believe me guys, for the next chapters I MIGHT take longer. Let's just see how MCCH copes with me writing on her PC (since mine doesn't work yet). I mean… she has a schedule, I have a schedule and we don't have the same ones!"

CC: "OH MY GOD, DEEDEE, LOOK DOWN THERE!!! *points at something beneath them*"

DDD: "Wha… OH. MY. GOD… CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!!! Look down there!!! Can you see it?! IT'S A BUTTON!!! CC, GET THE CAMERA!!!"

CC: "*runs*"

DDD: "How did it GET there?! My god… I would love to know what it does, don't you? It writes: 'Submit review'. What does that MEAN?!… **It means REVIEW ME!!!!**"

Buh-huy,

Melli   


	2. 23 Tekaichi Budokai

**DD/N:** WOW! I don't know what to say… really… I didn't think that I would get three reviews already! Thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Love ya all!

Chapter II: 23. Tekaichi Budokai 

_756, 7th of May, Papaya Island_

__

The sky was ash gray, covered by clouds and the rain fell en masse. Although the weather was terrible, the Tekaichi Budokai arena was packed by the many contestants and onlookers, many of them talking about the last finalists and how spectacular this Budokai might become, when even the last one was unforgettable. 

The blue haired Launch looked around, expecting to recognize a to her familiar face, but no avail, there was no one: "They're late…", she pointed out.

The old man next to her nodded thoughtfully, looking around in worry and wondering when his former students and friends would arrive. They didn't have much time left to arrive and register for the tournament; the registering booth was going to close in twenty minutes.

Suddenly the voice of a young woman reached them: "Launch! Muten Roshi!"

They turned and saw a blue haired woman running as fast as she could with her umbrella towards them. Behind her were two transformers they knew too well: Oolong and Pool, also protected from the rain by an umbrella.

Launch beamed: "Bulma!"

Bulma reached them and greeted Launch happily. The two women started to chatter, while Muten Roshi was left adoring Bulmas built. Well… drooling over her built.

"You have grown so much more mature, Bulma…", Muten Roshi pointed out and reached out to touch her buttocks. A second later, his sunglasses were broken and bent and his left eye swollen.

Bulma whirled around: "**DON'T YOU TOUCH MY ASS EVER AGAIN, OLD PERVERTED FREAK!!!**"

They heard a low chuckle and Oolong faced the young man standing next to them: "What's your problem?"

Bulma and Muten Roshi turned around too and mustered the young man. He was fairly tall, taller than Bulma at least, and he was wearing a black high neck pullover without sleeves, that was now soaked from the rain and baggy jeans, stuffed into a pair of big black boots. His wild black hair was dripping wet and the most of his spikes hung deeply into his face, because they were heavier, since they were wet. Raindrops dripped from his chin and some traveled down his neck and disappeared in his collar. 

The young man lifted his head, so that they could see his eyes and they were surprised to see that they were pure black. (DD/N: Oh please... everybody would have recognized until now who this hunk is!) He stepped towards Bulma and dove under her umbrella: "May I? The rain kinda surprised me on my way here."

Bulma blinked. Somehow she recognized the young man next to her, but in another way also not. His voice was deep and soothing, but still a little dry, it seemed like he just came out of puberty and yet he looked older. The blue haired genius decided to ask the young man: "Do we… uh… know you?"

Again he chuckled and stuck his hands into his pockets: "Yeah… but I admit I changed a lot. Specially in height."

The way he talked. Simple and carefree. Pool knew his way of talk from somewhere: "You do look familiar. When did we see you?"

"Bout three years ago, also here at the tournament… no wait… I saw you after that too. Kame Island, just a day after Piccolo was defeated. Ring a bell?", he cocked his head to the side, so his hair went along with his movement, sending a few water droplets onto Bulma.

Launch cocked her head to the side too, puzzled: "Really?"

"Yeah… common guys… it's not THAT hard to guess. Who wasn't around after the fight with Piccolo? Tenshinhan was there. So was Yamcha and the others were well… yeah… sorta  not around, but it would be weird seeing dead people walking around.", the man casually chattered.

"Wait a second…", Bulma lifted her hand and combed some of his wet spikes out of his eyes. Blue met black. Sea met coal.

The young man blushed a little and backed away:  "Err… yeah, my eyes are kinda outta place too I guess."

Bulma gasped and laughed: "Oh my god!"

Launch and the others looked puzzled and the blue haired woman continued: "Really, he's right! It's not too hard to find out who he is. We just didn't consider it."

Muten Roshi blinked and set his new glasses right: "Really?"

The man grinned: "Aw, Sensei. How many black-eyed, spiky-haired, at tournament-appearing freaks do ya know?"

"Oh my…", Launch gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth: "It's…"

He cut off her sentence by smirking at her: "Let em guess for themselves, Lunch-san."

"Wait… spiky-haired freak? Also: tail-owning?", Oolong suddenly babbled.

"If you mean this one…", a furry appendage appeared behind the young man and started to wave around freely.

"GOKOU!!", Master Roshi, Pool and Oolong finally called out.

Gokou pulled up a brow: "Sure took you guys a hella long time to figure that one out."

Oolong nearly lost his umbrella: "I can't believe it! Little Gokou!!"

"Hey!! I'm not little!", Gokou scolded playfully: "I'm six feet two!"

Launch looked up at him: "You grew so handsome!"

A hint of pink touched Gokou's cheeks: "Um… thanks…"

Bulma looked at Launch: "What do you mean 'handsome'? He's sexy!"

Gokou's cheeks went  from pink to red, while he looked a little peeved: "You didn't change ONE bit, Bulma…"

"What do you mean with THAT?!", Bulma glared at him.

"Nothing.", Gokou answered nonchalantly, not wanting to start an argument with his old friend.

Suddenly Bulma stared: "Did I just see you blush?"

Gokou blinked confused: "Err… dunno… I guess…"

The woman (DD/N: No pun intended.) placed her hand on her hip: "You are full of surprises this time, aren't you?"

Again the teen chuckled: "Yeah."

"Oi, quit flirting with the girls and get registered before they close the booth, sonny.", Muten Roshi said, interrupting the talk.

Gokou turned around too him and started walking towards the booth. He shot a grin towards his former master: "Getting jealous that ya can't talk with girls without getting called a pervert, huh?"

"Wha… WHAT?!", Muten Roshi gasped, startled by the cocky answer he had gotten.

Gokou smirked at him in a cocky manner: "What? Didn't get what I said or surprised?"

Oolong snickered, loving the way Gokou had embarrassed Muten Roshi, when Gokou turned to him: "Hey, keep ya trap shut or I'll let another comment loose… about YOU."

The pig fell silent and Pool grinned at him: "Well, finally somebody decided to get back at you two!"

"Well… I'm goin to register now, guys. See ya in a sec.", with that the young teen jogged off towards the registering booth, getting wet again.

Lunch lifted a hand to her mouth and called: "If you keep on running in the rain you'll catch a cold, Gokou-chan!"

"I've gone through worse, don't worry about it!", Gokou grinned at her, while looking the registering form over: "Hey, wait a sec! They never asked for heritage!"

The guy at the booth looked him over, somewhat skeptical: "Well, now we do, so please get on with the signing boy, there are other contestants that haven't gone through worse than a cold."

Gokou frowned and made a cross in one of the boxes, then he passed the sheet back to the man and stalked off. He dove under Bulmas' umbrella again and grumbled: "Geez, that guy's got an attitude problem! And what was up with the starin? Somethin on my face?"

"Calm kid. He just doesn't like sitting in the rain and I think he was staring because you're so skinny.", Bulma explained.

Gokou gave her an odd look: "I'm not skinny! Just… well… thin!"

"Yeah, keep on saying that and I might believe you. What's up with you being so skinny… I mean 'thin', in the first place? You reduced your appetite to normal human standards?", Bulma asked.

Gokou shot her a dirty look: "Ha, ha, Bulma, very funny. My appetite increased, if that's what you wanted to know."

"Boy, the guy at the booth isn't the only one with an attitude problem.", the blue haired woman pointed out, making Gokou look at her with even more anger and a low growl emitted from his throat.

At first Bulma blinked, then she lifted her index finger and pointed at the ground: "Down! Bad dog!"

Gokou went along with the joke and bared his teeth and growled again, Bulma and the others laughed and Gokou joined in, dropping his dog act.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

They turned around and faced two tall men and two rather small ones. One of the tall men, who had two scars, one running cross-like across his cheek and the other across his right eye, had his hands on his hips and he frowned at Bulma: "Who's the kid?"

Bulma looked at Gokou and back at the man, who she suddenly recognized: "Yamcha!"

Pool quickly threw her umbrella into Oolongs arms and hugged Yamcha the best she (DD/N: Here in Germany, Pool sounds awfully like a girl…) could: "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Pool.", he returned his gaze to Gokou and Bulma: "So, what's up with the kid?"

Gokou quickly caught on why Yamcha looked at him with so much dismay and burst into a fit of laughter. Bulma, Lunch and Muten Roshi looked at him oddly, while he tried to recover: "Geez, Yamcha!! Easy! No need to get jealous!"

Yamcha blinked and Gokou went up to the taller man, grinning: "I couldn't get her if I wanted and tried. She loves ya too much to… WHA?!"

He turned and saw Bulma smirking at him and as he lowered his gaze, he saw her hand grasping his tail. Bulma pulled a little: "If I hear you one more time commenting about my feelings, of which you by the way DON'T know, I'll make sure it hurts!!"

Gokou blushed a deep crimson and his eyes became a little hazy: "Bulma! Damn it! Let go!"

"Why? Does it hurt?", Bulma asked teasingly, not knowing why Gokou was panicking.

"Bulma!!", Gokou hissed through his teeth, as if trying to restrain something in the back of his throat: "The opposite!!"

"Huh?", she asked, wondering what he meant.

Muten Roshi caught on: "Bulma, let him go, NOW."

And she let go, still wondering why Gokou was quivering and puffing, trying to restrain himself from something she hadn't recognized.

Gokous' knees gave out and Tenshinhan had to catch him before he fell onto the hard concrete. 

"I still don't get what was wrong with you, Gokou…", Bulma pointed out.

"Don't ever, I mean really EVER, grab, touch or just even stroke my tail, got it?", Gokou explained sternly.

"Why?", Bulma asked, puzzled.

"Just don't.", Gokou said, the tone of his voice changing from baritone to something bass-like, making his words sound like a threat and his eyes locked Bulmas' with a dark look, a hint of brown glistening in his pupils. 

Bulma only nodded, obviously surprised by his sudden change of attitude. Goku grabbed Tenshinhans shoulder and stood: "Thanks Ten."

"Gokou???", Tenshinhan asked, staring surprised at the teen.

Gokou turned, his voice and eyes changing back to normal: "Yea?"

"It's really you?!", one of the smaller men asked and it turned out to be the nose less Krillin.

"Yeah… who else should I be? Bali Khan?", Gokou asked teasingly. (DD/N: Dragonball, Book no.40, after Boo killed Bibidi, the guy in the magazine of the girl who Fat Boo wanted to kiss.) 

Krillin hugged Gokou, who laughed and his smaller friend looked up at him with watery eyes: "Thank you for everything…"

Gokou blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck: "Aw, Krillin! You're embarrassing me!"

Tenshinhan noticed that Chao-zu looked at Gokou strangely: "What's wrong?"

Chao-zu looked at him: "Don't you think he looks awfully familiar? I know it's Gokou… but…"

Tenshinhan looked at Gokou again. _His eyes were jet-black and seemed to be endless and his hair was just as black as his eyes. A few spikes hung into his face and the rest stood off wildly. His face was hard and concentrated, showing no sign of emotion. A long and nearly elegant neck followed…_ Tenshinhan gasped: "You're right!"

Yamcha looked at him: "What?"

"You didn't see him back then… but… remember the volcano incident? Where Krillin said you had a guardian angel? Don't you think it's kinda odd that Gokou's eyes are jet-black?", Tenshinhan pointed out.

Yamcha looked at Gokou, who was laughing with Krillin and noticed too that his eyes were pure black: "Gokou… where… uh… were you one year after you defeated Piccolo?"

"Training of course. With Kami-sama. Didn't Shenlong tell you that?", Gokou asked, bewildered.

"No, he did, but… did you take any small trips down here or something?", Yamcha asked on.

Gokou cocked his head to the side: "Yeah, couple of times actually. Kami-sama made me do a lot of odd things and mostly I did them here on Earth. Why?"

The scarred man stared at him, while Krillin caught on: "You didn't happen save Yamcha sometime, did you?"

The younger teen blinked, then he pulled up his brows in surprise and blushed a little: "Oh that! Yea, it was me who saved Yamcha. But I wouldn't have come down if Kami-sama would of held me up longer. 'They have to learn to take care of themselves.' Geez, sometimes he does overestimate people."

Yamcha was a little shocked by the fact: "Uh… thanks…"

Gokou grinned: "No prob. I thought that something like that was going to happen, but I wasn't expecting you to be the one playing the hero."

Yamcha frowned: "Is that supposed to mean that I'm weak?"

"No… it's just ever since we first fought you are tending to underestimate yourself.", the teen answered, while looking into Yamchas' eyes: "And at other times you overestimate yourself. That brings you into the same situation as two years ago. _I'm not always around to save others._"

Again his voice switched into the deep and dangerous bass, again his eyes glistened in a nearly aggressive brown. Chao-zu's eyes widened when he noticed this, but he kept silent and shot Tenshinhan a knowing look. Something had changed Gokou over the three years of absence, but Tenshinhan had the feeling that it had been in him the whole time, just not as strong as now and Chao-zu knew what it was.

Geez, it's so hard to find a place to cut the chapter!! I was writing on and on and on… -__-. Sorry it took a little longer, but I got my PC on and running now, but went for skiing over the week with MCcH (school organization… not for fun) and our classes. Now… Cc says I should answer my readers… ok!

**Ichigo:** Thank you! You don't see many threesomes with Gokou/Bulma/Yamcha I guess… but hopefully it'll change someday!

**Lauryn S.: **I got the idea from MCcH actually (yeah, I know… I talk a lot about her.). She drew this really cool picture of Gokou as an angel for her homepage. I think I'll let him get the wings back later on, but I don't think it will be very soon. And Muten Roshi's sensei is Master Mutaito. 

**KC Matthews:** Thank you.

Thank you to everybody again for reading and reviewing. Hope you all keep on reading.

Buh-huy,

Melli


	3. The ownership of VegetaO

**DD/N: **Well, hello again! I never thought I would update so fast, you? Hee-hee… well… I love this chapter, it has such a nice touch (I don't intend to be proud of myself… it's not MY nice touch, I wrote it, yes, but that's not the nice touch. You'll see for yourself.). Have fun!

****

**Chapter III: The ownership of Vegeta-O **

****

Shareton Hotel, Papaya Island, Evening 

__

The rain splashed against the windows, it hadn't stopped, but it didn't cease the mood of the reunited friends sitting inside the hotel room.

Muten Roshi grumbled over his deck and looked into the group. They were caught in a game of poker and he was sure that he was loosing. He looked over to Bulma, who was concentrating the best she could, then to Launch, who was trying to keep a poker face, but kept failing. His gaze drifted to Tenshinhan and Chao-zu, who still didn't understand the rules, then to Yamcha, who was grinning ear-to-ear and then to Krillin, who was frowning. He seemed to have luck this time. He had a Flush and in the mirror behind Yamcha he could clearly see that his former student only had a three-of-a-kind, against the others he surely wouldn't have a problem. But then his gaze wandered towards his youngest student and he tried to read the facial expressions of the young man, but just couldn't place a thing. Gokou kept his face hard and concentrated, when he looked upwards with a hawk-like gaze and right into his masters eyes. Without even blinking the teen looked back at his cards, only moving his eyes and Muten Roshi grumbled: "Damn your poker face, Gokou."

The teen looked upwards again, clearly surprised: "It's not my fault if you are grinning like an idiot, sensei."

Bulma frowned: "I'm out.", she threw her cards in front of her, the others except for Gokou and Muten Roshi followed. 

The old martial-artist frowned too and looked at Gokous' unreadable face, when his student looked up again with such intensity in his eyes, that the old man shuddered. 

Tenshinhan laughed: "Hey Gokou!! This is poker, not battle! Keep your battle look for tomorrow!"

Gokou couldn't help but grin, but then he gazed at his former master again, forcing the elder to shudder unwillingly yet again: "Will you cut that out!! It's scaring the daylights out of me! Geez!! I give up!", he threw down his cards and Launch blinked: "You could've dished out that Flush you know."

"No… I think Gokou would've won anyway. Most probably the kid's got a Royal flush and I don't want to risk that!", the master grumbled and looked angrily at his former student.

Gokou broke out into a grin and burst out laughing: "I won!"

"Don't rub it in…", Muten Roshi murmured. 

"I don't intend on doing that, sensei… but… look with WHAT I won…", Gokou threw down his deck and Muten Roshis' eyes bulged: "DAMN YOU! You have nothing but a Straight!"

Yamcha blinked and looked at his youngest friend unbelievingly, while Chao-zu gathered up the cards with his telekinetical talents. Muten Roshi was angry to no end and he let it out: "Let's go to bed. You all need sleep for tomorrow!"

Bulma, Oolong, Pool and Launch bid their goodnights and left the room to the boys. Muten Roshi stomped towards the bathroom: "I'll shower first."

The door slammed and Gokou furrowed a brow: "Well, loosing sure got him up the roof."

"Guess he didn't expect to loose against the youngest of all.", Krillin guessed: "Maybe he thought he could win against you because you lacked the experience."

His best friend sniggered: "Heh… I guess the great master yet has to learn an important lesson of martial-arts: NEVER underestimate your enemy."

**"I HEARD THAT!!!"**

Gokou turned around in surprise and just could move his head to the side; so that the bunny-plush-shoes wouldn't hit him square in the face. There stood Muten Roshi, without sunglasses and a puny towel covering what was needed. On one of his feet he wore a bunny-plush-shoe, but the other was bare and his face was beet-red from anger: "Unthankful brat!"

The boys blinked, then Krillin burst out laughing, followed closely by Gokou and Yamcha. Even Tenshinhan had trouble keeping his composure, while Chao-zu grinned. Muten Roshi grumbled: "WHAT?!"

Yamcha wiped away a tear from his eye, stifling a laugh: "Nothing… we're… just laughing… over your outfit, master."

"Your incredibly cute outfit to that.", Gokou laughed, then he faked a high-pitched girlish voice: "Oh my, darling! Pink looks soooooo adorable, it fits wonderfully to your taint!"

That's when even Tenshinhan and Chao-zu burst out laughing and Yamcha and Krillin were sent into another fit of laughter, while Gokou was enjoying the face of his former master, who had now gone even redder than before: "ARGH!! Ever since you came back, you only humiliated me!!"

"Just getting the favor back at you for embarrassing Krillin and me in public by grabbing girls butts.", Gokou grinned, trying hard not to laugh.

Just a second later, Gokou would regret saying that sentence, because Muten Roshi had a smart comeback up his sleeve… erm… where his sleeve should be I mean: "Well sorry for living out your teenage hormones!!"

That shut all boys up and Gokou sulked and their master quickly added: "Come to think of it, Gokou… you never really had a interest in girls. Maybe you're gay, since you like my bunny-shoes…"

Krillin sweat dropped, while Gokou was boiling and his best friend had to actually calm him down: "Maa, maa, Gokou… don't you dare take that seriously…", suddenly he noticed an evil twinkle in the taller teens eyes and grinned. Revenge was theirs!

"My, my, master, I never thought you felt that way!", Gokou stalked towards their master,  planted his hands on his hips and bent down to the height of the old man, so that their noses were barely touching: "I thought you dreamt of ravishing the bodies of girls and not the bodies of your students."

Yamcha leapt and hissed: "Gokou?! That from your mouth?!"

"Come to think of it… there's one thing you didn't teach us yet…", Gokous' voice was deeper again, but this time it didn't sound aggressive, but very seductive. 

To Muten Roshis' bad luck, he had a blossoming imagination and the pictures he was having at the moment in his head almost made him sick. With his mind swirling, his stomach lurching and Gokous' teasing voice, he couldn't even see straight anymore… so… he fainted. Yamcha, Krillin, Tenshinhan and Chao-zu stared, while Gokou held up a peace sign: "Three to one!", he turned to them and grinned: "Well, I think one of you should help me get him into bed before he catches a cold… anyway… he doesn't fit to the coloring, does he?"

Yamcha chuckled and went over to the younger: "Nope.", he grabbed his former master under the armpits, while Gokou grabbed his legs: "Geez!! He's only bones and still weighs like a ton!"

They laid their master onto his bed and tucked him in, when Krillin piped up: "How about another game of poker."

Yamcha grabbed himself a towel: "Sorry guys, but I'm taking a shower."

Krillin turned his gaze to his best friend, who smiled and answered: "Nah, I'll pass. I think I'll take a grab for fresh air."

"Oh, okay then. More winning chances for us!", Krillin cheered and sat down.

Yamcha shook his head and closed the bathroom door. He hung his towel onto a rack, threw his clothes onto the counter and jumped into the shower, turning the water on. The water spray hit his face and he pulled out the hair band out of his mane. Water droplets ran down his body, while he thought about the past hours: "Somehow the mood in the whole group has gotten a little cheerier. Maybe because we're all getting older and more mature, but somehow everybody still kept their role. Lunch is still the one taking care of us all, Master Roshi gives us advice wherever he can, Bulma is… well Bulma, Krillin is cheery as always, Chao-zu silent and Tenshinhan… well, he loosened up a little. Oolong, still is the same old pervert and Pool still a good friend. But Gokou? He's changed a lot. I hardly recognize the small kid I learnt to appreciate all those years ago. He's smarter and less naïve as I remember and he sure has got one hell of a mouth. I never thought he would actually bring it so far that even Master Roshi faints. I guess he's finally grown up.", while thinking he had finished his shower and now he dried himself off: "Seems like Kami-sama didn't only give him physical training, but mental too."

Yamcha wore his clothes and stepped out of the bathroom, his towel hanging around his neck and he saw Chao-zu, Tenshinhan and Krillin deeply engrossed in their poker game. He walked over to them: "Don't tell me Gokou is still sitting out in the cold with no sleeves!"

Krillin looked up, then over to the balcony: "He is. I called him in, but he said it's quite warm even. He's changed a lot in the past three years… and to be true, I feel slightly disturbed by it."

Tenshinhan looked up too: "Maybe he knows something we don't…"

"I'll go and check. Not that he catches himself a cold. We all know how bad a cold can be when you have to fight.", Yamcha suggested and the three approved. The scarred man stepped onto the balcony and found Gokou sitting on the floor, his arm propped on his knee and his head resting his palm, staring off into the city with a far away and sad gaze. 

Yamcha sat down on the chair opposite the younger: "Gokou?"

Gokou reacted quickly by turning his head and faking a smile: "Yea?"

Yamcha was surprised by the sudden change, but decided not to question: "You'll catch a cold if you sit on the cold floor out here any longer you know."

"Aw no. I've been raised in the wild, remember? I'm born to resist!", Gokou joked, grinning, but Yamcha still could see a hint of sadness behind the entire mask: "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Gokou returned his gaze to the city, then he looked upwards: "Hm…"

Patiently the older waited for an answer, but it wasn't what he expected: "Pulling off the lone warrior stunt, I guess…", he had expected everything. Everything but that. The voice of his friend had no emotion, not even a hint of sadness, it was just monotone… totally unlike the Gokou he knew.

Gokou felt the stare of his friend and lifted his hand to trace the scratches in the metal bars of the balcony: "Sure, I have you guys as friends and all, but… I feel like I never belonged here. Somehow I'm out of place, different, with nobody else who is different too. Yes, the others are also a little different in their own way, but at least… at least they can say that they were born live, born to be themselves… just to be there to fill a gap. Other people can see them and walk on, knowing that they are normal people without anything totally out of place. You see many people without noses, some people with one eye or with three, guys that look like small kids or a guy who has got a few scars. But I bet you, you will never see a black-eyed, spiky-haired teenager with a furry tail and so much power that it's scary!"

Yamcha nodded sadly: "True… but exactly that makes you to something special, Gokou."

Gokou leaned his forehead onto the bars: "I'm not special. I'm just one survivor of five from a nearly extinct race.", his left hand wandered to his right shoulder and gripped it: "I'm just the leftover property of a dead king."

The former bandit nearly fell out of his seat: "Property?!"

The younger looked at him with a dark gaze, took off his shirt and turned his back to him. Yamcha stood up and kneeled to take a look. A small piece of skin was peeling and Gokou spoke up: "Under my right shoulder there should be some skin peeling… tear it off."

Not knowing what this should become, Yamcha pulled it off and Gokou didn't even flinch a bit. Yamcha found out why. The piece of skin was nothing more than a skin colored gum-like sticker to cover up a tattoo and a scar. The scar was nothing more but a sun within a circle, under which stood in small letters, cut into the skin: 'Fortitudo et vis'. Underneath the scar was written in bold letters, in form of a tattoo: 'Shoyuken wa no Saiyajin Vegeta-O'.

"What the…", Yamcha only brought out in shock: "What does all this mean?"

"The sun within the circle is the crest of the royal house, 'Fortitudo et vis' is the motto: 'Bravery and power' and the last sentence means: Ownership of the Saiyajin King Vegeta. I'm so glad that damn patriarch died, at least I'm disowned and can go wherever I want to, but as soon as the prince, who sadly survived, finds out where I am… I don't even want to think of the consequences.", Gokou growled: "He's just a stuck up as his arrogant ass of a father. They rule you, they own you, they whip you.", he slid his shirt over his head again.

Now Yamcha knew why Gokou felt different. Compared to others who never ever have been enslaved and owned and are free, he was still 'ownership' of a prince who was still out there, somewhere. He had to live with the fear to be found and that he couldn't be free. 

Yamcha grabbed Gokous' shoulder and turned him around to look into his eyes: "Gokou, I know I won't be able to feel what you do, but I do know that you saved the others, the world and me countless times. I owe so much to you, but I know I could never repay you for all the things you did. I honor you for everything you have done. No matter what, you never lost faith in your friends and you never stabbed us into the back. And even now. Every other person would have broken down, would want to die, but not you. In the whole time I knew you… I only saw you once cry and even then… you didn't cry out of grief. You are stubborn… but that is your strength.", Gokou looked rather surprised, but was even more surprised when Yamcha pulled him close and hugged him: "Thank you, Gokou… thank you for everything. I hate to see you suffer. Don't stuff it all inside you… let it out… you can let it all out."

Yamcha didn't know what made Gokou loose it, if he was listening or if his words had gotten through, but he knew that it was good to have a friend when he was needed. The former bandit was also relieved. Relieved that he could finally show how much he appreciated his friend. Soothingly he stroked the back of the younger, whose sniffing started to cease. Yamcha looked down and had to stifle a laugh. Gokou hadn't stopped crying, but he had fallen asleep! The only thing he could think of was: "That's typical Gokou alright." Slowly he stood, careful not to wake the teen up and held him almost protectively. While sleeping, Gokou looked as if he could only lift as much as a girl who never even touched a weight and also looked as fragile as one. This sparked the protectiveness of the former bandit and he wondered angrily how someone could even dare to burn his mark into the soft skin of the young warrior. 

Yamcha was thrown out of his thoughts when Gokou suddenly shivered, obviously feeling cold outside in the brisk night air. He carried the sleeping form inside, where the other three looked up in surprise.

Krillin pulled up his brows: "Gee, what did you do to him? Knock him out, because he didn't want to come in?"

The elder chuckled: "No, he fell asleep and we better not wake him up until tomorrow."

"Right.", quickly, but silently, Krillin leaped to Gokous' bed and put the covers aside, so that Yamcha could put him to bed. 

Slowly Yamcha lowered Gokou into the mattress, when he noticed that the younger had gripped the fabric of his gi. Yamcha tried to pry off his fingers, but failed miserably: "What is this? Even in his sleep he's got a death grip!"

The others laughed and Gokou reacted to the sound by letting go his friend and turning onto his side to sleep on. 

Yamcha and Krillin shook their heads: "He'll never change."

For once, I didn't have trouble cutting the chapter. Thank you for reviewing:

**Ichigo:** I love smart-ass Gokou too… especially when he embarrasses Muten Roshi. What Chao-zu knows will be revealed a bit later around the tournament. I always thought he seemed a little 'all-knowing', so he get's to know about Saiyajins. Böblingen is near Stuttgart and well… it's puny to say the least. And greetings back!

Well, since Ichigo asked me about MCcH's hp, I'll give ya the link. It's still under BIG construction though… but she says she'll be working on it today. Here we go:

Love ya all,

Melli    


	4. Triangle

**DD/N: **Welcome back again! I decided on making the love-triangle more obvious today! Oops… gave it away a bit, but oh well. ^^ I won't hold you up any longer and just say: See ya at the end!! 

**Chapter IV: Triangle**

****

Steps echoed from nowhere and Yamcha looked around, wondering where he was. Everything was white and it almost stung in his eyes from looking around. The steps came nearer, he saw the silhouette of a child running towards him and wondered who it could be. Slowly he recognized the spiky hair and tail. It was little Gokou. The small boy laughed and ran by, when he suddenly turned to him and grinned, his grin turning into a laugh. Gokou turned around and ran towards Yamcha. With a leap he threw himself at the taller and hugged him tightly, still laughing his childish laugh. Yamcha had to try hard not to laugh. The boy always could brighten up the day with his cheerful laugh. Gokou's voice changed, it became deeper and he stopped laughing. Yamcha found himself not anymore in the friendly, yet wild hug of a small child, but in the warm and soothing arms of a young man. He was sitting upright, unable to move his legs nicely, because Gokou was sitting on him, holding his head to his chest and softly stroking his hair. 

White feathers drifted by and Yamcha looked up, trying to get a glimpse from where they came from. He would have gasped, but it would have most probably made Gokou jerk back in surprise and somehow Yamcha didn't want that to happen. Graceful and large white wings were folded around him, making him feel safer than he ever had in his entire life. He felt Gokou's hot breath on his shoulder and neck; suddenly he felt a lack of oxygen and tried to catch his breath. Gokou leaned back far enough to look straight into his eyes and Yamcha was surprised to see more than just pure black. It wasn't the color. It was the way Gokou mustered him. It was the exact same way Bulma looked at him when she was feeling… well… the need to be close. Wondering why Gokou would look at him like THAT, Yamcha didn't notice the black orbs disappearing until he felt something warm and soft on his lips. 

Yamcha guessed that was the moment where he couldn't think anymore, his head was in a whirl and his body was set on auto-drive. Quivering, as if he was scared, he put his arms around the younger, pressing the delicate, but strong body to his. He felt Gokou's tongue licking his bottom lip, begging for entrance and he obliged. As if trying to thank him for doing so, the younger rubbed himself against him and Yamcha gasped into Gokou's mouth, feeling himself getting harder. Gokou broke the kiss: "Yamcha…"

From somewhere Yamcha felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head and then his ears were ringing.

**"YAMCHA, YOU SLEEPING PERVERT! GET UP!!!!"**

Yamcha blinked, adjusting his eyes to the light. Then something slammed into his face, disappeared and slammed into his face again, Krillin's voice coming from the same direction as the thing that was smashing up his face: "**WAKE UP, MAN!! DID YOU DIE OR WHAT?!!**"

The thing stopped trashing into his face and he heard another voice he knew too well. The gentle baritone let him forget the trashing he had gotten a second ago in no time: "Aw, common Krillin! Give him a break! Can't you see he's waking up?"

"He is?", suddenly he had Krillin's nose less face gawking at him: "Will ya look at that!! Gokou's right!"

Krillin disappeared and Gokou spoke again: "Get outta his face, Krill. That's the last thing he needs in the morning! Seeing your ugly face the second he wakes up!"

"You saw it too, you know.", Krillin grumbled.

"Yeah and I think you ruined my actually perfect day.", Gokou shot back, but still friendly.

WACK!

Yamcha sat up and saw what had hit him in the face was now after Gokou. It was none other than Krillin's pillow, whirled around by the nose less midget himself. Gokou laughed, shielding himself from Krillin's assault with his right arm and looking for his own pillow with the other, finally finding it and smacking it against Krillin's bald head, throwing the smaller fighter off the younger. 

Tenshinhan stood, dressed, at the foot of Yamcha's bed and crossed his arms: "Those two… hey, Yamcha, I know it's nice watching those two bicker and all, but I think you need a cold shower.", he pointed at the bulge in the blanket.

He just knew he had forgotten something: "SHIT!!!", he jumped towards the shower, when suddenly a big bundle rolled into his way: "What the…"

Gokou looked up at him and grinned crookedly: "Sorry…"

Yamcha couldn't help but blush at the sight of the grinning teen. His shirt had worked its way up over his chest while he had been wrestling with Krillin and now gave away everything it had hidden a few moments ago. A small layer of sweat glistened, worked up from the pillow fight and Gokou's well-defined chest was rising and falling quickly. Yamcha noticed that for being only eighteen, Gokou's muscles were best developed due to life-long training. Strange was that instead of growing bulky like Tenshinhan, the teen stayed small and delicate. 

There was a knock at the door and Bulma stuck her blue haired head into the room: "Geez, guys, you're waking up the whole hotel with the racket your making…"

"Sorry, Bulma-san…", Gokou mumbled, halfway between a grin and an apologizing look. 

Bulma pulled up her brows, eying the scene skeptically. There was Yamcha with a very obvious bulge in his pants, then the breathless Krillin, who was grinning like an idiot with a pillow in his hand and straddling Gokou's stomach and there was Gokou himself, sweating lightly, shirt halfway up, also grinning helplessly. 

The blue haired genius cocked a brow: "Gee, you look kinda exhausted. By the way this all looks like, it seems kinda private."

The three boys blinked, Gokou looked down at himself and blushed deep crimson: "KRILLIN!! GET THE HELL OFF ME!", the teen bucked with his hips, intending to flip his friend off, but it was useless. So he decided on grabbing Krillin's ankle with his tail and pulling the midget off, succeeding. With a swift move he was on his feet and wearing his shirt correctly, desperately trying to push Yamcha into the bathroom with one foot and hopping around on his other, trying to find balance. 

Bulma cracked up at the sight of Gokou and had to grab the doorknob for support, so that she wouldn't have to roll around the floor laughing. Finally Gokou had pushed Yamcha into the bathroom and closed the door, now grabbing Krillin by his collar and lifting him onto his feet. With a final deep breath, he dusted himself off and looked at the laughing woman: "Well if you're done laughing, would you care to tell us what brought you here other than the noise we were making?"

Bulma regained composure and cleared her throat: "I just came to tell you that Lunch and I were finished, so we could go for breakfast when you're ready."

Naturally, the moment the word 'breakfast' fell, Gokou started beaming and was already on his way to the door: "RIGHT!! BREAKFAST!!!"

Muten Roshi, most probably fresh out of bed since the little towel still was his only accessory, eyed the teen: "You look like you slept in those clothes, sunny boy. You'd better change."

The young warrior rubbed the back of his neck and grinned: "Uh… right…"

Bulma had already expected her friend to turn around and find a new set of clothes, not minding that she was still there, but he stopped in mid-walk and turned around and stomped towards where she was standing: "Don't you have other things to attend than stay here and watch me strip?" 

Before she could answer, Gokou was pushing her out of the door, mumbling something about being around Muten Roshi too much. She just wanted to turn around and tell him that she WASN'T around the old geezer if she didn't have to, but he noticed to late and ran straight into her, sending her off balance. Oh boy, this is going to hurt, Bulma thought, knowing that Gokou will most probably not be able to catch himself before he landed on her. But Gokou quickly caught on the situation and quickly grabbed the doorframe, catching his own fall. With his quick reflexes he automatically also caught Bulma, wrapping his arm around her small waist and pulling her towards him so that she could get back onto her feet. 

Bulma shakily stood and laughed: "That was a close one!"

Gokou's reply wasn't quite the one she expected. Instead of laughing along, he stuttered something out nervously, sounding like: "You… wait… lobby… We… come… finished!", then she was out of the room, the door closed and she wondering what that was about.  

Krillin was holding his belly, trying hard to calm down, but he just kept on laughing at his young friend: "You look like a red traffic-light, Gokou!!"

"Oh shut up, Krillin.", Gokou grumbled and slouched onto his bed, waiting for Yamcha to come out of the bath. This was obviously not going to be his day.

Lunch (blue haired) looked at Bulma strangely as the genius ran around the room, looking for this and that. Oolong, who was stationed in the room because he was the easiest to trash if he did anything dirty (DD/N: You know… this is very embarrassing… I forgot him the whole time until MCcH told me that he was missing…), stuck his head out of the bathroom: "Oi, Bulma… are you doing morning exercises or why are you running around the whole room?"

"Because I need my stuff, so that I don't have to leave my place when the finals start, you idiot!! Ugh! I don't know why the hell I actually allowed you to stay with us… you're going to switch with somebody else for tonight!", Bulma threw her lipstick in his face, so it got caught in his big nostril.

He grunted: "The finals are only tomorrow!"

"So? Better get ready today!", Bulma stated angrily.

Pool flew out of the bathroom: "I think the boys are ready now.", actually, she was trying to stop the bickering, but it continued and she sighed. Silently she flew out of the room and knocked on the opposite room door.

Tenshinhan opened: "Oh, Pool. We're almost ready, Gokou's just…"

"We're ready.", Gokou grinned, coming into sight right next to the taller man.

Pool nodded: "Okay, I'll tell the others.", she flew back into the room: "They're ready!"

They all went down to the café and quickly ate their breakfast, since the boys had to report at the arena by eleven AM and it already was ten fifteen when they finished and went towards the arena. It wasn't far, so they reached it within fifteen minutes, having half an hour left to stroll around. 

Krillin looked at Muten Roshi: "Say, Master, did you remember to bring us our uniforms?" 

His former master looked at him bemusedly: "No and I did so on purpose, Krillin. You all finished your training under my directions and only students wear my uniform. You are free fighters and so you are free to wear whatever you want."

Krillin turned to Gokou and Yamcha and grinned: "I thought he wouldn't bring our uniforms, so I extra got one made for me!"

Yamcha looked at him in surprise and then also grinned: "Me too.", they turned to Gokou, who sweat dropped: "I also guessed he wouldn't bring uniforms, but I didn't think of buying one."

"You won't admit that you thought he would bring uniforms, will you?", Krillin asked, eying his friend.

Gokou smirked: "No."

Yamcha tried to look what Gokou was wearing under his long black coat incase it would rain, but he couldn't see anything: "So what are you wearing then?", he only noticed that Gokou's hands were gloved and that he was wearing white boots, but not more.

The teen kept on smirking: "You'll see."

"**The semi-finals will be beginning shortly! All contestants of the tournament should report to the hall!**"

"That's your call boys.", Muten Roshi noticed: "Good luck!"

Gokou gave him a knowing look: "Will you be competing too?"

"Why heavens no! Why should I do that? I'd rather watch you.", Muten Roshi smiled, taking notice that Gokou seemed to have caught on his little scheme. 

Gokou, Krillin, Yamcha and Chao-zu went off, but Tenshinhan leaned downwards to the turtle hermit: "Are you really not competing?"

"No… it's time for me to make room for the younger generation.", the martial arts master answered, smiling. Tenshinhan smiled back and followed the others to the hall.

There the other contestants were already waiting for the old man who always gave his introduction speech. He came up and gazed over the crowd, looking at the finalists of the last tournament with a smile: "I'm glad to see you here at this tournament. This time only 72 contestants decided to compete, meaning less than the last time. Maybe this is because many professionals fought in the last tournament. That's why I trust that all contestants have great trust in their abilities, so give your best that this will become a wonderful tournament. I ask you to now line up and pull your numbers, so you know in which group you will fight. Thank you and good luck."

They pulled their numbers and looked at the large poster near the door. Gokou unfolded his number: "I've got number two."

Krillin searched for his group: "Sixteen… hey! We're all in different groups! Let's go Gokou. We're both at ring one!", he grabbed the hand of his friend and ran towards the small ring, where a fat announcer was explaining the rules: "… falls unconscious or gives up. Who ever kills his opponent, will be disqualified. I now bid the numbers one and two into the ring."

"That'll be me.", Gokou noticed and slid out of his coat, revealing a black gi with a crest on the left.

Krillin leaned to Gokou: "I thought it was something fancy… okay… maybe the crest with Saiyajin written in Kanji is a bit fancy, but…"

"Krillin, am I a model or a fighter?", Gokou wondered.

"Point taken. Now go and beat that guy to mush. Shoo!", Krillin made a gesture as if he was chasing away a fly and Gokou chuckled, while climbing into the ring. 

He stood his ground, when he noticed who his opponent was: "Oh?"

King Tschapah (Appearances: Manga no. 10 & 14, Anime) grinned: "I'm happy to see you again. Now I can take revenge for the last time."

Gokou sweat dropped: "Uh, maybe…"

"You may begin!", the announcer called out and King Tschapah went into fighting position. He noticed that Gokou didn't move an inch, looking at him and waiting patiently for his attack. This frustrated the afro-haired man and he clenched his fists tighter.

Tenshinhan, Yamcha and Chao-zu came up next to Krillin, who turned to them: "Not up yet, huh?"

"Nope. What's Gokou up to?", Yamcha asked curiously.

Krillin turned to his still unmoving friend in the ring: "I guess he changed his fighting style from aggressive to passive." 

King Tschapah finally grew impatient and ran towards Gokou, planning to land a kick in the crook of the teens neck, but the spiky-haired teen reacted quickly. The crowd gasped as they watched how Gokou leaned back so far that he could touch the ground with his hair if he leaned just a few inches further down. They had never seen anyone, especially a man, do such a backbreaking move and that within less than a second. Ignoring the crowd, Gokou shifted his weight and pushed his feet off the ground, keeping his legs stretched to kick King Tschapah. His left leg landed in his opponent's stomach and his right slammed into his face, sending King Tschapah sprawling backwards and out of the ring. Gokou completed his back flip, his eyes never leaving his opponent and landed gracefully back on the ground.

"Um, K.O. Number two will compete in the next round.", the announcer stated, not fully registrating what had happened. 

Gokou leaped off the ring down to his friends, of which Krillin was the first to speak: "You could've broken your back with that move."

His spiky-haired friend chuckled and decided to say nothing. Just as easy as the fight had been for Gokou, the fights for the rest of the team went just as smooth and they all competed in the finals, just like they had in the past year.

YAY!!! New chapter! ^-^ And a lot of reviews to answer (I feel so awfully loved):

**Ichigo:** *can't hide that big grin that says: 'You'll betcha'* Thank you for reviewing, Ichigo-san! ^-^ I know not many like the pairing, but it IS a bit on the exotic side when it comes to Shonen-ai. There are just TOO many Gokou/Vegeta around to handle… I think the same about Bulma/Vegeta too… one day you just get sick of it and want to try something, well, new. And here I am! ^-^ The slavery thing was a muse called 'King of Bandits' (there are two versions: German is complete, English just started, it's the same story tho)… that thing is DARK (ok, kinda), so I got it a bit from there. Anywayz, Cc says thanks for visiting her site and hope to hear from ya next (rather this) chapter!!! ^-^

**Lauryn:** You really think his personality is NOT ridiculous? THANK YOU!!! That's the greatest compliment one can give to an author who isn't planning on making big OOC's. I thought I drove it too far with Gokou always fighting off with Roshi, but I NEVER write about something without logic behind it. The logic here: Gokou knows he is a Saiyajin. So what. That doesn't change much. Many kids become a bit different when they hit puberty, so I thought it would be logical for Gokou to do the same. Ja' till next time!

**Kate:** Sorry for the wait. ^^° I was waiting for the muse to kiss, I was stuck at Yamcha's dream sequence, because every time I wrote a sentence, I started dreaming how it could go on. That's a stupid habit, because I know how the story should continue, but don't have it on paper. Wish I could just suck my dream out and put it as a film onto the net, but I guess that won't work for a couple of decades ^^°. 

Ok! On to more pointless rambling! (Sorry if you're getting angry at my constant talking… I'm a blabbermouth, I know…) Well, Kate gave the wish of a pure Gokou/Yamcha and I already had an idea for that, just wanted to know if you peeps approve with it! Don't want to write things you don't like, right? So, here we go:

**Pairing:** Duh, Gokou/Yamcha!

**Estimated rating:** PG to R… don't know for sure yet.

**Plot:** Pure A/U. Yamcha is a thief (uh… yeah, I know, you might be thinking: That's not A/U…), but has a good heart. Gokou is a wild fire spirit, who get's caught in a sandstorm and get's hit by a flying stone and drops unconscious. Yamcha finds him and helps him get well, from that moment on Gokou feels he has to repay Yamcha and helps him where he can. I won't tell ya more. ~_^

So… if you like it, tell me in your reviews!! Thanx! Oh and now a very interesting (or uninteresting, depends on your point of view) fact:

Japanese and Chinese don't see wind as an official element. There's the usual, fire, water and ground, but also plants and metal. Normally, Gokou is set with the element wind, but, since it doesn't exist in the Chinese/Japanese horoscope, he naturally is set with fire, because Saiyajins are wild and can have quite a temper if they want to (or don't want to). And don't dare argue with me about that, I've got a quarter-blood Chinese by my side!!!

Buh-huy,

Melli


	5. Medallion angel

**DD/N:**Yay! I'm back… after a very long time. Gomen for letting you wait that long, but I really suck at fighting scenes… **[IMPORTANT]** I parted this chapter into two parts, because the first part is by me, beta read by MCcH and the second is by MCcH, co-written by me (you can see the difference by looking at the spelling of Gokou's name). There, that said, in the first part isn't much action, because I wrote it… instead I ended up writing a poem. ^^° It suits tho, but it's a major spoiler for the next chapter. Whoever can guess what is going to happen next chap get's a beautiful, but sad Angel Gokou doujin piccie!!!!!

MCcH: "Whoa wait… you don't have any Doujinshi pics."

But you do…

MCcH: "Yeah, I… wha… WHAT?! YOU'RE GIVING THEM PICS FROM **MY** HOLY AND SACRED STASH?!"

XP BE-DA!!!!

MCcH: "CHIKAKUSO! KISAMA! *get's one of her Vegeta rage moments*"

O.o Uuh… I'll calm her down, while you read… if there's no note by me in the end, then I'm in hospital, just to let you know.

**Warning:** BAD MAN ALARM!!! (Not really a warning… ^^° *get's punched* OW!)

****

**Chapter V, Part I: Angel, Angel**

****

The commentator of the Budokai stepped out onto the ring and was greeted with booming applause and cheers. He grinned at the crowd: "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 23. Tekaichi Budokai here on Papaya Island. We have finally found out who will be competing in the Finals! In the first round, the newcomer Tao BaiBai competes against the defending champ Tenshinhan! Second up are Beelzebub and Krillin! In the third round we have the runner-up of the last Budokai, Son-Gokou against Chao-zu and in the fourth its Yamcha against an anonym fighter!! Let the finals begin!!!"

(DD/N: I'm jumping the unimportant fights. Meaning the first three rounds, since the winners are obvious (if not, they are: Tenshinhan, Beelzebub and Gokou).)

"This is the last quarter final fight!!! I bid Yamcha and the anonym fighter into the ring!!!", the commentator boomed, eager to see a good fight.

The anonymous fighter walked past the other finalists, until he reached Gokou. He stood still for a moment, then looked up into the eyes of the taller, flashing his teeth: "Never forget, who you are, Kakarotto… Shoyuken wa no Saiyajin Vegeta… OUJI!", with that said, he stepped out into the arena, earning roars of approval.

A cold shiver went through Gokou's body. The mere voice of the prince made his instincts run haywire and now they were telling to run. Run as far as he could, run, away from the Saiyajin no Ouji and from the imprisonment in a golden cage. 

_Animal, caught in a hunters trap._

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped away, almost fearfully, but then he noticed that it was his friend Yamcha and calmed down: "S-sorry…"

"Is that…", Yamcha started and Gokou interrupted him, though he only nodded mutely. 

But it was enough to tell Yamcha who the anonymous person was: the Prince of the Saiyajin. Upon seeing the small monarch his hate towards the Saiyajin royalty was fueled. It had been enough to start hating them by just seeing what they had imprinted onto the skin of the younger warrior, but now, after seeing how much fear the prince spread within his friend, he hated him even more.    

A look of determination crossed his scarred features. He would never allow this unfairness and stop the prince before he could even touch Gokou. Quickly he turned to his smaller friend and joked: "Do not fear, young lad! The evil prince will not lay a hand upon you!"

Yamcha turned and ran into the ring, leaving a slightly stunned Gokou behind. Slowly a sad look overcame his face: "It is not him I fear, Yamcha…"

The fight began. For all the onlookers, it was a simple fight. But the truth was, that this fight was to decide the fate of a young man. It was to decide if a secret shall be revealed or if it should stay hidden forever in the deep depths of a young heart.

_Secret, hidden and chained. Protected and restrained._

At the beginning the fight seemed promising for Yamcha. He landed many blows and kept the offensive throughout the whole time. But he didn't become lenient with his opponent, as he normally would have. With each and every attack he began, he raised his power higher. That was when he noticed. No matter how much he raised his power, the prince kept his cool and evaded his attacks with ease. Not one bead of sweat was to be seen on the tanned skin of the warrior, nor was he out of breath. He was just as fresh as he had been at the beginning of their fight. 

After one last punch performed by Yamcha, they broke apart and took their respective stances. Yamcha was sweating: "I know you are the prince of the Saiyajins… but what is your name?"

"Vegeta no Ouji.", the prince answered cockily: "You know that I'm in charge of the boy… so why still fight for him?"

"He is my friend and I owe him my life, Vegeta 'no Ouji'", Yamcha answered, adding sarcasm to the title. 

Vegeta growled: "Hn… pathetic. That boy must've lost his touch over all these years. Tell me, ningen: Did he ever show you anything of his true power?"

The scarred man was taken by surprise: "His true power?"

"I'll take that as a no. Good. At least he held that promise.", the prince turned to the other contestants, waiting at the side and looking in interest, but one was missing: "WHERE IS THAT WEAKLING BAKAROTTO?!!!"

Krillin was taken by surprise: "Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, ningen!! Tell me where the boy is!!", Vegeta hissed.

Krillin was about to tell him angrily that he knew of no one going along the lines of 'Bakarotto', but Tenshinhan held him back with a firm grip: "Gokou is missing… maybe he means him."

Slowly the midget nodded and turned to search for his best friend: "GOKOU!!"

The teen came out of the waiting hall and looked at him questioningly: "What?"

"This Vegeta guy is looking for someone called 'Bakarotto'. We wondered if you knew anything.", Krillin explained.

Gokou turned to glare at Vegeta: "Didn't get off the habit, I see."

Vegeta returned the glare with equal power: "Don't forget who I am, boy. Why do you want to stay under these ningen? They are weak and cannot give you what you want. They don't even KNOW what you desire, Kakarotto…"

"This is not the appropriate time and place to discuss this matter, Ouji.", Gokou shot back.

"Oh, but I think this is the perfect time and place to discuss this matter, boy.", Vegeta mocked. 

A low growl emitted from Gokou's throat: "End it."

Slowly Vegeta rose from his stance: "Was that a command?", he cocked a brow.

"End the fight, Vegeta Sendosha. When we fight, we talk."

Yamcha didn't understand anything anymore. At first Gokou was scared of Vegeta and now he was actually giving him orders. 

"Fine."

Quickly Yamcha whirled his head around to stare in shock at Vegeta. He was the prince of Gokou and shouldn't take any commands, but he did. He looked closer and noticed that the prince was grinding his teeth, as if very angry with his own answer. Then Vegeta turned to him and glowered: "You heard your 'friend'. I will end this fight.", he lifted his hand: "HA!"

A gigantic wave of energy surged from Vegeta and took Yamcha by surprise. It slammed brutally into his chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs and throwing him back, far back. While he flew further backwards, he stole a glance to Gokou. Upon his face stood pure shock. He had wanted the fight to end before it got ugly, but he hadn't wanted Yamcha injured. Yamcha closed his eyes, knowing he was going to slam into the walls of the arena and break several of his bones.

_Medallion, two sides, one always in the other will confide. _

But nothing happened.

He felt that he had slammed into something, but it was soft and warm. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. Beautiful white wings surrounded him, glistening in the warm sunlight. Behind him someone wheezed. Surprised, he leaped up and turned around and found the one he least wanted to see hurt because of him. Gokou clutched his chest and gasped for air, Yamcha had knocked the wind out of him, but he wasn't surprised. The former thief was far bigger and brawnier than himself, so he was much heavier and Vegeta had performed such a powerful surge, that it had been almost impossible to catch the scarred man. He felt how someone grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his feet, holding his arms above his head so that he could catch his breath again. 

Yamcha sucked in his breath when he saw the almost helpless position Gokou was in. The only reason why he was standing was because Tenshinhan held him up by his wrists, but the rest of his body hung almost lifelessly and he was gasping desperately for breath. Yamcha blushed when his thoughts wandered a bit off and Vegeta almost spoke out his fantasy: "My, my, Kakarotto… the resemblance you have to your mother in this position is almost uncanny. Just as breathless and lifeless. Though she was breathless from something else. She was one…"

"Don't you dare talk about Kaa-san that way!!", Gokou interrupted him and tore himself loose from Tenshinhan's grip.

"Temper, temper, boy… exactly like her. I talk about her the way I wish and if I think that she was a slut, then she was.", Vegeta grinned: "And seeing that you have come after her more than after your father, from whom you only got the looks, I might wonder if you are such a good lay too."

The wild-haired teen flashed his teeth at his prince: "Don't tempt me to kill you."

Vegeta chuckled: "Kill me? You? Empty promises, boy."

But Gokou kept his cool: "You know very well as I do what my true name is."

"You wouldn't dare call him.", Vegeta's face was a mask, but his voice was slightly shaken: "Calling upon demons is a sin."

"We're stalling the tournament, Vegeta. We should keep our talk for later.", Gokou replied and slowly his wings became transparent, disappearing into thin air.

_Angel, never dirty your hands._

Vegeta huffed: "Have your way, boy. One way or the other, you will serve my family as you were always meant to.", he stalked away from the ring, obviously angry. 

Gokou stared after him, until he disappeared behind the walls bordering the ring and sighed deeply: "Let's clear the ring.", he stepped back onto the platform of the ring and followed Vegeta. His friends silently looked at each other, questions over questions crowding their already confused minds, but Gokou didn't seem like he would be giving answers anytime soon. The only one who looked less puzzled was Chao-zu, but he too wondered about some things. Mainly about the second last sentence of the Ouji.

_Calling upon demons is a sin._

The rest of the quarterfinals went uneventful, just like the next two fights. In the end, two were left, just as predicted. Both from the same blood, the only thing that was alike between them. Two opposites, prince and pauper, kind and cold, friend and foe. Nothing was the same between them, only blood, the connection to the undying passion of their entire race: battle, fierce and bloody battle. 

_To death._

_Tiger, vicious in a hunters trap, ready to pounce death._

_Secret, hidden and chained, protecting you from what is restrained._

_Medallion, when light can't fight, in darkness it will confide._

_Angel, you have fallen and dirtied your hands._

_Calling upon demons is a sin._

_Forever… to death._

MCcH: "It's me, because Ichigo is a bit pre-occupied."

[Ichigo wrings with MCcH's zombies in the background.]

MCcH: "I think this chapter is a bit short, don't you?"

[Ichigo: Don't even dare write something from your hand to it! ARGH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!]

MCcH: "Time for some butt kicking action!! Goku versus Vegeta! You didn't think that this was all of the chapter, did you?! HERE WE GO!!!!"****

**Chapter V, Part II: Medallion **

(Subtitle: Angelic demon… no… uh… demonic angel… Ie… that wasn't it… darn…)

Nothing was the same between them, only blood, the connection to the undying passion of their entire race: battle, fierce and bloody battle.

It was so long ago, one might wonder if it had even taken place, so dusty was the memory of the ancient battle. Ancient, foreseen years before, anticipated, but still feared. So long ago. Still, he could remember every moment of it, it seemed like he only would have to look back not more than a day, when the Saiyajins were all alive and well and the battle between the two mightiest families of the race had been still raging. The royal family, the Sendosha and the eldest family of the Saiyajins, the Satsugaisha. 

A battle of that might was the highest event in history, every Saiyajin in the world came, just to watch this spectacle. Nobody sat at home and watched it over TV… they wanted to see it live, roar and cheer for their favorites with thousands of other bloodthirsty Saiyajins. 

He could still hear them, calling his name above the one of the younger. He could feel the sweat and dust clinging to his skin, piercing his wounds and the rush of adrenaline pulsing in his veins, calling for battle. The battle maybe even had something holy and sacred to it, the highest priests had bathed and clothed them in the most wonderful and expensive clothes, only to see them ripped into shreds by the two youngest of the families.

And here he was again. Standing in front of a cheering crowd, calling his name. Sweat and dust clung to his skin, itching him. But this was just a mere festival of the ningen. There was nothing holy and sacred about it, he hadn't bathed in holy water and neither was he clothed in expensive clothes. Vegeta almost laughed at the irony of the situation.

Goku saw Vegeta chuckle and cocked a brow: "Nani?"

"Seems like destiny is playing games with us, Kakarotto. Don't you remember? The first time we met, the ancient clash of the two families. The same old situation… just with less appreciation. These ningen really don't have respect, do they? What keeps you with them?", Vegeta asked, almost mockingly.

The younger warrior growled: "YAMERO!"

Now it was the prince's turn to cock a brow: "Make me, Bakarotto."

"You should use that talking-energy for movement, Vegeta.", Goku hissed, baring his teeth at the prince, who kept his cool: "Straight forward as always, I see.", Vegeta's gaze hardened and he growled: "You said it yourself: When we fight, we talk. Answer my questions or else I'm going to blast these ningen you love so much. Now… tell me: Why do you stay under this… parasite?", the prince looked around disdainfully, obviously disgusted by the presence of the other race.

Slowly Goku unclenched and clenched his fists, contemplating if he should attack or not. He would risk many lives if he would, but he wasn't keen on answering the Ouji's questions either. Like so often, he decided that the lives of the others were prior to his and he answered, almost unwillingly:  "This 'parasite', as you call it, doesn't judge me as what I am, but for who I am, compared to us Saiyajins. I'm sick and tired of trying to fit into the Saiyajin community. I have more freedom under this 'parasite'."

Truthfully, there was something else that held Gokou under the humans. It wasn't only his friends, which he since long saw as his family. It was the person who changed his life forever. He would never leave her side and always protect her, even if she was unaware of his true feelings for her, he had promised himself he would never let harm come towards her and this vow, alongside to the powerful feeling he never thought he would feel, held him there where he was. And he was glad it did.

At first Vegeta didn't react to his answer, but then he burst out laughing: "Freedom? You? You forget, the sign on your back shows the status of your freedom: NONE. You may have no freedom if I don't permit it."

"And this brings us to the point where I tell you that you have no command over me, unless you prove yourself stronger!", Goku shot back, staying as calm as possible.

"So you really want to fight this battle?", Vegeta questioned.

"Not that I want to… but I must. It's time to put an end to all.", the younger Saiyajin responded and sank into a defending position. Vegeta didn't question any further, but answered in form of the same move, getting ready to attack his fellow Saiyajin. 

The sun was already setting at the horizon, casting orange and red lights across the sky and the scattered clouds. Silently the moon waited, it's light becoming stronger every moment the sunlight became weaker. 

_Medallion, when light can't fight, in darkness it will confide._

Slowly all surrounding sounds escaped the minds of the two Saiyajins, their senses began to sharpen, aiming themselves now only to their respectful opponent, allowing nothing to enter the conscious of their owners and making this battle unpreventable. 

Nobody knew when it began. This battle. Was it when the two families started to despise each other? When the two clans had traded their places, unintentionally? Or was it the day two children of fate met, taking their rightful places with light and darkness?

Yamcha watched almost hypnotized the two Saiyajins. They stood there, unmoving, but yet, inside both of them was an inner turmoil, so powerful it couldn't be ignored. The atmosphere created by the two waiting warriors entranced the whole crowd, making them fall into expecting silence. 

Like all others, Chao-zu watched, silently wondering when the apocalypse would begin. Surely, both, Vegeta and Son-Goku, were gifted warriors, but it wasn't alone their power that endangered everyone on the island. It was their heritage. Many seers had known of this battle, had seen what would happen if the two most powerful clashed. 'The Phoenix and the Dragon' they had said 'will face to decide who truly is the king of the heavens.'. Of course, it was a poetical way to express it, but it said what was needed. But the question was… who was the Phoenix, always able to be reborn in flames and who was the Dragon, the wild and ruthless holder of the world?

Suddenly the atmosphere shifted… and everybody felt it. Thousand flocks of birds suddenly shot into the air, hesitantly leaving their nests and the island. They could feel it, like every other animal on the island. Death. 

It was so predictable, yet it came so sudden, that everybody in the arena flinched when Vegeta pushed off the ground to shoot towards his opponent, fists raised. The mystique of the moment was broken, shattered into pieces like glass and in between the fallen splitters, the proud elder warrior leapt. More movements came to his own as the younger began to sprint, accepting his challenge. 

Just a mere second long, the two fighters disappeared from sight, only to reappear in the middle of the ring, neither having succeeded in their attack. Their fists had hit each other instead of the bodies of one another and a small struggle began. Hands locked to decide who was more powerful, but they were even, neither one budging from his current position and seemingly not even contemplating to give in. But that was what everybody thought. Vegeta leaned backwards, pulling Goku along, who noticed the shift to late until two powerful feet slammed into his stomach, forcing his lungs to free themselves of any air and his body sailed upwards from the mere force put into the kick. Swiftly Vegeta moved back on his feet and looked upwards, deciding not to jump after the other Saiyajin. 

Goku gasped for air and quickly regained control of his body, but still he couldn't stop the unintended flight towards the heavens. His instincts screamed to him to stop this, but he had learned to control his feelings just like he could control his body. He turned onto his side, so that his left arm faced the ground and his body started spiraling, allowing him to gain a powerful swing. Energy shot through his body to his right hand and was sent to the ring below so quickly, hardly anybody registered Goku's attack until the entire fighting area was blown to dust and debris. 

Of course, except for one that is. The younger Saiyajin caught his flight and used the last of his swing to let his arm sail straight into the face of the Ouji, who was caught off-guard, since he himself had been attacking in just that moment. Goku used that moment of shock to attack with full force, slamming his fists into the lithe form of the smaller Saiyajin and slowly wounds started to tear open, small droplets of blood escaping from them and painting his skin and clothes crimson. But he couldn't care less at the moment. 

A low growl came from the Ouji, but he ignored it, injuring the prince almost frantically and his attacks become more panicked and unprepared, which many of the other fighters noticed. Goku became desperate and that was his mistake. 

"RAAAH!", Vegeta roared and caught Goku's fists. Without letting the other even realize what happened, he clamped his legs around the neck of his enemy, allowing no air to the lungs of the other and ending the one-sided battle phase. With the power of his ki Vegeta flipped backwards and let go of Goku just when he was facing the ground. Yet again Goku was sent sailing, but this time he couldn't catch his fall and his body collided painfully with the ground below. A crater formed and dust whirled up, but Vegeta didn't care. Quickly he flew after the younger Saiyajin, ready to slam his knee into the ribs of the other. 

But Goku knew of the planned attack, he sensed it long before it came and he rolled out of the way, just in time. The Ouji's knee slammed onto the ground right there where his body had laid and left a deep imprint on the floor. Vegeta noticed his mistake far too late, because Goku transferred his weight into his hands to perform a spinning kick into his ribs, breaking one or two in the procedure. Vegeta hacked and gasped for air, but Goku left him no time to recover and pushed off the ground, knocking Vegeta off his feet and landing on his chest, breaking more ribs and forcing the Ouji to cough up some blood.

The younger Saiyajin leapt to the sky and took his hands to the side, cupping them: "KA… ME…"

That was when something happened that changed the whole situation of the battle and turned the tables. Vegeta recovered, quicker than expected. Faster than Goku could finish his own attack, he slammed his wrists together and fired with everything he had: "FINAL FLASH!!"

Quickly Goku finished his attack, but Vegeta's Final Flash had come far too close already and with the power of hope to survive this attack, Goku fired: "…HAME HA!"

The weakness of the Kamehame-ha was shown, right then and there. It needed time to become powerful, unlike many other attacks he knew. The longer it was loaded, the stronger the attack of the Kamesennin was. But time was short. The Final Flash forced the Kamehame-ha back in record time and before Goku could even fade out of the way, the attack consumed him. 

He screamed in pain and agony and clenched his eyes shut, knowing well he would become blind if he allowed the light to pass his retina. Never before had he felt this terrible pain, not even against Piccolo Daimao. It didn't disturb him that his clothes tore and ripped, but it did when the energy sliced his skin, cutting deep wounds and making him scream even louder. A cut landed dangerously at his neck, almost hitting the blood vessel.

A cold shiver went down Bulma's back as she listened, helplessly, to the painful screams of her best friend. She felt nauseous by just hearing him, so she clamped her hands over her ears and closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see Gokou drop to the floor, bloodied and bruised.

The ray of energy flickered away and there he was, floating in the air, his eyes closed and his limbs limp (funny way to word it). His energy left him and he dropped to the ground, lifelessly. 

Vegeta got up and dusted himself off, smirking triumphantly. Slowly he stalked towards the bloody body of his enemy and stood above him, like it should be, servant before king. But it was not enough. He would let Goku suffer for back then, when they had battled. Goku had come out as winner and now Vegeta wanted revenge. He sat down on the back of the suffering warrior and pressed his face down, mockingly: "Here you are again, at my feet, just like always.", then he noticed the old scar of his enemy: "Ah yes… my mark. Looks a bit old, ne? How about I refresh it for you, since you can't mark yourself. Aren't I a kind ruler?"

Slowly, his finger traced Goku's muscles up towards the scar and when he reached it, a small ray of energy shot out and he retraced the lines of the marking, muffling the pained screams of his opponent by pressing his face into the dirt. 

Bulma couldn't stand it any longer, even though she had clamped her eyes and ears shut, she could still feel it. Gokou's pain. It drove her to the brink of insanity, until she couldn't take it any longer: "STOP IT!"

Gokou opened his eyes, not feeling the burning energy on his back or any other wound he had anymore. He only heard her plea, remembering his oath again. She felt pain, pain she shouldn't feel and that he could stop. Stop it. For her.

Vegeta was taken by surprise when Goku suddenly flipped around, throwing him off his back and getting up. The prince stood up himself and snarled: "Nani??!"

Suddenly the heat increased and energy began to crackle around Goku's body, making his hair float upwards, only leaving a few bangs in his face to cover his eyes: "There is nothing to wonder… Ouji-sama…", his voice was ice cold and held sarcasm, that Vegeta shivered.

Vegeta clenched his hands to fists: "Ohayoo to you too… Phoenix."

To be continued… 

MCcH: "MUAHAHAHA…"

Ichigo: "*tied up and flanked by zombies* Stop scaring my readers!"

MCcH: "I love evil Cliffys."

Ichigo: "ARGH!"

MCcH: "Watcha think of me co-writing the fight scenes? Huh? Please tell … us… *sneers at Ichigo* We'll be seeing each other next chap."

**Just another love-spell @ MCcH's home base**

Buh-huy and Lot's of fun and bubblegum,

Melli XT & MCcH =3          


	6. Shattered innocence

Ichigo: "… *looks a bit underfed* Hi… everybody… MCcH is gone at the moment, watching Weiß Kreuz… so I can write my part of the chapter… before I… aaarrgh… *goes cross-eyed* Have to hold through… X.x…"

[MCcH in background: "AYA-KUUUUUN!!! KEN-KUUUUUN!!!"] 

Chapter VI, Part I: Shattered innocence 

(Subtitle: The murdering ice-cold angel)

*Flashback*

Suddenly the heat increased and energy began to crackle around Goku's body, making his hair float upwards, only leaving a few bangs in his face to cover his eyes: "There is nothing to wonder… Ouji-sama…", his voice was ice cold and held sarcasm, that Vegeta shivered.

Vegeta clenched his hands to fists: "Ohayoo to you too… Phoenix."

*End Flashback*

_Ember Dragon,_

_Flashing eyes of fire,_

_Might of paragon,_

_Rising higher._

_Green-eyed Phoenix,_

_Flashing eyes of emerald,_

_Movements fix_

_And feral._

_Both alone a danger to fear,_

_Together they bring death near._

_Deadly hot red,_

_Beautiful killing green,_

_Never to trust, never seen._

_['Ember Dragon, Green-eyed Phoenix']_

The formally cheering crowd fell silent again. The sounds returned to their senses, but neither took notice. They just stared at each other, emotionless.

Concern and confusion tore through Tenshinhan's veins as he looked at Vegeta and then averted his gaze towards Goku: "What's going on? Why did Vegeta just call Gokou 'Phoenix'?"

"I don't know… but… I can't move… I'm so scared I can't move…", Krillin muttered: "I never feared Gokou, but suddenly his aura is so – I don't know."

Yamcha leaned onto the wall for support: "I know what you mean. As if he has lost all of his kindness."

"Idiots, all of you."

They whirled around at the new voice and faced Beelzebub, who had his arms crossed and was staring at the two opponents in the ring intently: "Don't you know a bit of your pathetic history?"

"We all weren't schooled. We learnt everything we know from our Senseis.", Tenshinhan answered.

"Hmph… ask your clown friend. He looks as if he knows enough.", Beelzebub snorted gruffly. 

"Wha?", they turned to Chao-zu. He seemed even paler than usual, a hint of panic glistening in his eyes: "It… can't… be…"

Tenshinhan kneeled down to his childhood friend, worried about him, but also curious: "What, Chao-zu?"

The green-skinned warrior sneered: "Tell them… tell them the truth about your 'hero'."

A shiver went through the smallest of them. Neither of them knew if it was Beelzebub who scared him or the two in the arena, but it could have easily been both. The boy took a deep, quivering breath before beginning to explain his assumption: "You have to know… Gokou and Vegeta are Saiyajins, an almost extinct ancient warrior race, born to fight and kill. Vegeta is the prince, his family or so-called clan has always ruled above all. His clan name is Sendosha, meaning leader. I didn't know of which clan Gokou originates, but if I was correct, he is the average Saiyajin, most probably a half-breed of the Ryoshi, the hunter and the Tan'itsu, the 'normal' Saiyajins. A breed like that is absolutely normal in the Saiyajin community. Well… that's what I assumed before he, sort of, transformed. I dearly hope he is not of the clan I think he is… because then… everything we thought he was, has never been true. All I know for now is that he's fire-elemental and judging Vegeta's character, he is too."

"Aren't you keeping something away from your friends? Something important they should know about your Saiyajin friend?", again Beelzebub sneered: "Tell them before I tell EVERYTHING and I mean it!"

Again Chao-zu quivered, then he said, merely above a whisper: "I… can't…"

"As you will.", the warrior hissed: "Gokou or rather Kakarotto has been keeping a very dark secret. He told you he can't remember his family or his past, but he lied. He remembers every single day of his childhood as a Saiyajin, as a TRUE Saiyajin. Guess what else I found out? He isn't a mere half-breed between two considered weak Saiyajin clans… no… he comes from the eldest, mightiest and most dangerous clan of all. The Satsugaisha, which plainly means murderer. His name says it all. Kakarotto is the poetic Saiyajin term for cold-hearted angel. His name completely translated means…"

"The murdering cold-hearted angel.", Chao-zu nearly chocked on the sentence: "And if Vegeta didn't joke about Gokou's second name… then we have been befriending the most dangerous above all Saiyajins. The Green-eyed Phoenix."

Krillin whirled around towards Chao-zu, his entire face flushed with anger: "Don't you dare compare Gokou with a killer!! He wouldn't!! Gokou never would kill innocent like a murderer!! And he isn't cold-hearted!"

"Baka… can't you feel his aura? I can feel nothing else than passion and blood lust. He has been suppressing his true side all along, out of fear of rejection. But now, that Vegeta has found a way to awaken the beast, it will be hard to put it back into place.", Beelzebub hissed at the midget, obviously peeved at the ignorance of the young warrior. 

Krillin clenched his teeth, tears threatening to fall from his eyes: "It can't be!! Gokou isn't an ice-cold killer… he's as innocent as a child… he could never…" But he knew it was true. He could feel it. The freezing aura radiating off his best friend. Still he didn't want to believe it. 

Sadly Tenshinhan watched the desperate monk. He too could feel the aura so unlike Gokou, that it could never have been him, yet it was. He sighed: "I heard a story about two Saiyajin once… they were only children, one merely nine-years-old and the second only five. Their clans hated each other, but these two children were best friends and did everything together, even though the father of the elder used the mother of the younger as a slave. 

One day the clans decided to finally see who is the stronger and chose the two children to fight for them. In the end, the younger won, but it is said that they silently agreed to act as if they despised each other. But when one truly needed the other, their friendship was revived. Sort of a love-hate relationship. 

After two years, their families killed each other, only leaving the two friends and it was the beginning of the end of the Saiyajin. The community parted into two and more Saiyajins died, day after day. That was when the two friends decided to put an end to the misery of their race. They joined forces, one a master of bow and arrow, the other master of the sword. Slowly they killed off the leaders of the rebellions, but every time new leaders were found. Nobody knew their names, so they gave them the titles 'Ember Dragon' and 'Green-eyed Phoenix'. Ember Dragon and Green-eyed Phoenix kept on killing; so long until their childish hearts became rotten from all the blood they spilled. Murder became their hobby, passion and reason to live and they almost extinct the entire race, save for a few. 

That was when the younger and wiser of the two, decided to put an end to everything. He once was the ownership of elder's father, so he revived the ownership, because he had come to the conclusion if they told their friends what the other had done, the friends would hate them. So they could make sure that they would never come close to become the Ember Dragon and the Green-eyed Phoenix again."

Shock crept onto Yamcha's features: "They ensued hate for the other??"

"- I'm so glad that damn patriarch died, at least I'm disowned and can go wherever I want to, but as soon as the prince, who sadly survived, finds out where I am… I don't even want to think of the consequences."

"Seems like destiny is playing games with us, Kakarotto. Don't you remember? The first time we met, the ancient clash of the two families.-"

"It can't be…", the former bandit whirled around to the two Saiyajins facing off: "Gokou!! Onegai! You aren't the Green-eyed Phoenix, right?! You would never kill innocent, let alone your own race, just for the fun of it all!"

Ever since Gokou's aura had changed, he hadn't looked up, but now he lifted his head, reacting to Yamcha's question and they all froze when they didn't see the warm midnight gaze, but an eerie and cold emerald glare. The Saiyajin fixed his eyes upon them, saying nothing and unmoving, when suddenly long silvery, almost invisible strings started to appear behind him and attached to his back. Slowly the silver became clearer, turning to gold, then yellow, orange, red, green, blue, gray and finally pitch black. Feathers began to sprout from the strings, growing longer and slowly black wings were produced. Another pair of wings grew, glistening white, but their usual glow was matt.

Slowly, Gokou lifted his hand to reach one of his white wings and gripped it tightly where it connected to his back. Everybody wondered what he was doing, until they saw him pulling at the appendage powerfully. 

The loud sound of bones cracking and being torn apart sounded over the arena, making many cringe at the horrible sound. A second time the sound reached their ears, followed by two thumps and a dripping sound. 

Yamcha stared in disbelief, watching the two white wings dematerialize because of loosing their contact with Gokou's body, but still he saw the bloodstained feathers, tinting the beautiful shining white crimson. The tiles of the arena beneath Gokou were also colored by the sickening color that was seeping from the teen's back, down, soaking his clothes, to finally drip off. 

Gokou gazed at Yamcha again and spoke in a monotone voice: "It wasn't for fun."

"It never was."

Everybody turned to Vegeta, who had, while they had been busy with watching Gokou, sprouted leathery wings, alike those of a demon, only in red and his eyes were dark ember: "We fought, we killed, but we never played. Think what you want, because you will never understand why we did what we did."

They faced each other and nodded. The old battle was revived.

^^°° Sorry guys… MCcH and I went on holiday together and just came back… Gomen ne. ^^° Oh well… I dunno what to do with next chap, so wait and see. ^-^ Maybe I'll write it myself, since I don't want to make it a brutal chapter. More of a flashback… Oh yeah… Gokou (or rather Green-eyed Phoenix) ripping his white wings out is symbolic, don't dwell on it. ^-^

Ja,

Melli


End file.
